For Sure
by Lost Prophet Seishin
Summary: Based on volumes 25 and 26 and the song by Lostprophets. If you're not up to these volumes, then there will be spoilers for you.


Well, it took me a while but here it is. Introducing, "For Sure." This takes place during Volumes 25 and 26 when Naruto and Sasuke battle. Note that I changed some of the lines a little because, well, if I copied it word for word, that could be considered as plagerism (pardon my spelling if I am wrong). I hope you enjoy it.

I do not own Naruto and co. I do not own the song "For Sure," writen and copyrighted by Lostprophets.

* * *

"SASUKE!" a voice rang out at the Valley of the End.

A boy with hair the color of the raven stopped dead in his tracks. He knew the voice all to well. It was one of his teammates, actually former teammates, Naruto Uzumaki. The two former teammates were standing on the rock statues of the First and Second Hokage that were on opposite ends of a tall and powerful waterfall. Naruto was panting and sweating after running from the battle between him and Kimomaru and after trying to track down Sasuke and bring him back to the village. Sasuke just stood still for a moment before walking away.

"What! Are you gonna run away again!" Naruto snapped furiously.

He stopped abruptly. He slowly turned around. Naruto's expression changed from anger to disbelief.

"Hey… dobe." Sasuke said evilly as part of his left face was covered with the cursed seal and his left eyeball was pure jet black while his eye was red as blood. "Is it you this time?"

Sweat dropped from the side of Naruto's head. He remembered Sakura begging him to retrieve Sasuke and bring him back to her.

"I told Sakura this… so… Don't bother me anymore." Sasuke said bluntly and darkly.

Naruto still couldn't comprehend the situation. He looked evil beyond belief. It was frightening, even to him.

"Fufu… Fufufu… What's with your face? You look like you've seen a corpse." Sasuke grinned deviously while laughing like Orochimaru.

Naruto stood still like the statue he was standing on. The memory of when they were teammates came to mind. On their first test, when they trained together on their first big mission, when they fought against Zabuza and Haku, and when they fought against Gaara.

"Why… Sasuke?" Naruto asked, on the brink of crying. "WHY! What the hell turned you into this!"

Sasuke remained silent for a moment before speaking. "What does this have to do with you? I have my own path and I won't let anyone but me lead me to another direction… no matter who the person may be. And let me make this clear to you… Go home. My childish games with you and everyone else in Leaf are over and done with."

Naruto remained silent for a moment. "Chouji… Neji… Kiba… Shikamaru… Fuzzy Eyebrows… All of them risked their asses to save you."

Sasuke scoffed before began to walk away. "Goodie for them. They deserve a gold star for such a good job."

Naruto thought back to when Shikamaru said that even though he doesn't like him, he's still a ninja of Hidden Leaf and they were going to risk their lives to save him. As Sasuke was slowly walking away, Naruto jumped from the First Hokage monument to the Second Hokage, where Sasuke was.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT YOUR COMRADES!" Naruto roared in fury.

Sasuke turned around, only to be tackled to the rock below him with Naruto on top of him. He was about to punch him in his creepy looking face. However, he stopped. He stared at Sasuke's face. Time seemed to stand still at that moment.

POW!

Naruto slugged Sasuke in the face. But, Sasuke spat at a droplet of blood, which landed under Naruto's left eye. He then tightened the grip on Sasuke's collar.

"So do I get stronger while hanging around those… 'comrades?'" Sasuke asked darkly.

No reply from Naruto.

"I'm going to Orochimaru!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto's eyes widened with fear, shock, and anger. "Orochimaru's the one who killed the Third and tried to destroy our home and our people! Are you that stupid to believe that he's gonna hand over power to you for free! He just wants to use your body as a container! You'll never come back! You'll be dead! I won't let you end up like that!"

"I… don't… care." Sasuke said defiantly as he grabbed Naruto's collar. "All I care about is killing Itachi. I can't help it if your in my way of doing so."

"You can't do it! I'll take you back using everything that I have!" Naruto yelled.

_If I could walk a thousand miles a day, I'd try,  
To do it cause I don't know if you really say,  
I think I saw the sky tonight,  
Pushing through and it feels alright,  
And I just don't know who I want to be._

"Fufufu… fufufu…" Sasuke chuckled in an Orochimaru-like fasion. He began to remember that day when they first dueled. He remembered the near end the most, when they were about to use their ultimate attacks on each other. Sakura was running to stop the two, but out of nowhere, their sensei Kakashi stopped them and threw them in different directions.

"If I recall…" Sasuke began. "Our little play fight was interrupted."

They both remembered the beginning. Naruto demanded that Sasuke should wear his forehead protector as a sign that they were equal ninjas of Konoha. However, Sasuke refused, believing that he was much more powerful than Naruto.

Naruto growled. "That wasn't the fight I wanted! I wanted to fight you as an equal! And even now I don't want to fight."

"Why the fuck should I give a damn about a loser like you?" Sasuke smirked before standing up. However, he still had Naruto by the collar and was lifting him off of the ground!

Naruto was in total shock! He didn't know Sasuke had this kind of power. Suddenly, Sasuke punched Naruto in his solarplexis. But the impact was so intense that Naruto coughed out blood and was sent down to the bottom of the waterfall. He slammed right into the water.

Sasuke, too, was in shock about his power. _"What… is this power… the power's coming from within me and my cursed seal."_ Sasuke thought as the seal on his face began to retract, turning his face and eye back to normal. However, that caused great pain to his body.

"Fufufufufu… so this is the power that Orochimaru-sama was talking about. The power in synchronizing with my body." Sasuke spoke to himself before thinking. _"It was 'that' much just there. I wonder what would happen if I released the seal. How much would my power increase by?"_

Naruto was swimming within the cool water. _"What power…" _he thought. _"He's not the same Sasuke…"_

Just then, Naruto swam back up to the surface and saw Sasuke smirking at him from above. Naruto scowled at Sasuke before charging towards the statue of the Second Hokage. Sasuke jumped off of it and Naruto jumped from the water's surface until they faced each other in midair. Naruto went in for a jab but Sasuke moved out of the way. Then Sasuke countered Naruto with a kick to the face. As blood came from Naruto's mouth, he remembered when he promised Sakura that Sasuke wouldn't give in to Orochimaru.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled out as he made multiple clones. The first clone jumped towards the Second Hokage statue with a kunai and stabbed the rock. Another clone grabbed on to the first clone's legs. Then the other clones grabbed on to the legs of the other clones until one big chain was made and the real Naruto got back on the statue, where Sasuke was again. "Did that wake you up!"

"Yeah… I've been awake all this time… from a stupid dream by my stupid self… who had dreamed of a future with comrades drunken with the insurance of peace." Sasuke replied bitterly. "That's why I left the village. That is why I desire POWER!"

With that, Sasuke dashed towards Naruto and punched him in his solar plexus. Naruto was sent flying into the bottom the waterfall.

"The future is not where my dream is… it's in my past… that's where it'll always remain in." Sasuke said.

_And every time I see your face I laugh out loud,  
Acting hurt you're fitting in with all the crowd,  
If I could I'd stop the time,  
Ask you for a clever line,  
Just because I know that you won't give in to me._

The memories of his childhood flooded Sasuke's brain. When he was younger, life was so much more different than when he was child. He was still popular, but he didn't mind it all that much. Although, he had to admit, he was jealous of his elder brother Itachi. His father always praised Itachi and Sasuke was in his brother's shadow. "Be a fine ninja like your brother." That's what Sasuke's father would always say to Sasuke. When Sasuke was about to enter the Ninja Academy, his father forgot all about. Itachi had to remind him and tell him not to go on a mission that would make Itachi part of ANBU. Even when Sasuke brought home is report card and was at the top of the class, hell the whole school, his father said the same thing. "Be a fine ninja like your brother."

Sasuke wanted to be praised by his father so badly that he could taste it. And the main way to prove it was to master the Grand Fireball technique. But no matter how hard he tried at first, he failed to do so. All that could come out of his mouth was either a little flame or a puff of smoke. This frustrated Sasuke more than anything, except when Itachi flicked his head and said, "Tomorrow" when he failed to keep a promise.

But then one night, a strange thing happened. Itachi said he was going on a top-secret mission. His father, head of Konoha's police force, had no idea about any kind of mission like that. Nevertheless, Itachi went and the next day, an even stranger thing had happened. Relatives of his family confronted Itachi, blaming them for the death of a cousin who was considered to be Itachi's best friend. A fight broke out between them and the head of the Konoha police department broke it up. Just before Sasuke went back inside the home of his family, he noticed his brother's eyes were different somehow.

Later on, Sasuke continued his training on the Grand Fireball. Finally, after all of that training and hard work, he had mastered the technique! He ran to his father to tell him the good news. He and his father walked up to the dock by a lake. Sasuke performed the seals and unleashed a massive fireball that lasted a few seconds. But his father turned away and said, "Very good. Just don't end up like your brother." Sasuke didn't understand why he said that, but he would know soon enough.

Some time soon after, night fell. Sasuke was heading home after a long day. As he walked, he noticed bodies of his relatives all over the area. He checked to see if they were okay, but they weren't; they were dead. His fear began to infest his body. He looked up at the moon and saw what looked like his brother on the telephone pole. He swiftly disappeared and Sasuke ran into his house to see the corpses of his mother and father with Itachi standing over them. Sasuke's eyes began water in fear and anger. He wanted to beat up Itachi so bad but he didn't want to die. But then, the unthinkable happened. Itachi, with his perfected Sharingan, used the Tsukiyomi technique to make Sasuke relive the massacre that Itachi did upon his own family. Everyone was dying around Sasuke in this nightmare world, created by Itachi.

When it was all over, Sasuke ran out crying and begging not to be killed. Itachi appeared before outside. He mentioned that his little brother wasn't even worth killing. Sasuke wanted to kill him so badly and Itachi could tell and told him right out that he couldn't beat him no matter what. That is unless he gained the same power that he had and to do that, he had to kill his best friend.

The next day when he woke up, he just looked around the area. He hoped that it was all a dream, but it wasn't. It was a real live nightmare. He cried in misery before going to school. Everyone was talking about it, but avoiding him. He got out of school and went to the dock, where he would practice constantly. He looked at the still water before the wind made it ripple. Within the ripple, he could've sworn that he saw his elder brother. He scowled then jumped within the lake as if he was prepared to kill him. He sunk into the depths before snapping back into reality.

_It's raining hard again here now,  
That'll never change…_

Naruto came out of the water and stood on it by focusing a little chakra on his feet.

"_Neji… it's just like you said. It's like he's lost in the darkness."_ Naruto thought before speaking. "You really mean this… damn it."

"Yes, I'm dead serious. I intended to kill you." Sasuke said in a straightforward manner.

"…Do you… no longer consider me as your friend!" Naruto snapped. "Everything we did as Team Seven meant nothing to you!"

"_I must obtain that power… no matter what the cost may be."_ Sasuke thought. "No… I don't. In fact I consider you as… my best friend."

"I… became you're friend?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Then why?"

"That is why… it's worth killing you." Sasuke replied coldly.

Just then, a stare down began. A pair of icy blue eyes glared right at a pair of blood red eyes with commas surrounding the pupil.

"I don't get it… but… you seem pretty damn serious about killing me, Sasuke." Naruto said, still looking into Sasuke's eyes.

The two slightly moved their feet before they jumped from where they were standing and began to charge at one another with great speed and ferocity. As they moved ever so closer to each other, the boys were prepared to punch each other. However, their punches made contact on their opponent's hand instead of where they were trying to aim. Then, Sasuke grabbed a kunai from Naruto's bag just before Naruto grabbed a shuriken from Sasuke's bag. They threw the weapons at each other and they made contact with themselves. The shuriken flew upward while the kunai landed in the water below.

Sasuke then charged up the stone statue. He kicked Naruto in the face, sending him to the water below. But Naruto was skidding on the water, like he was water-skiing.

"I know I said this before, but even you were waiting for this, right? Neither Kakashi nor Sakura are here right now, so there won't be any interruptions. And I'll say it one more time…" Sasuke said before he began to surf down the waterfall. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Just as he was sliding down the waterfall, he preformed some seals before chakra began to flow into his left hand, created his infamous technique, the Chidori.

"You bastard…" Naruto whispered before getting into a stance. His voice was rising just then. "I'LL BEAT YOU BACK TO YOUR OLD SELF!"

A shadow clone appeared next to Naruto. The real Naruto stuck out his right hand where he began to form chakra. The clone was swiftly molding it until it was a perfect sphere. Sasuke was charging towards him, faster and faster as he closed the distance between his former teammate. The clone then grabbed a hold of the real Naruto and then threw him towards Sasuke.

"HERE! TAKE THIS!" he screamed as Naruto was launched to his rival.

The gap between them was getting smaller. Every second that went meant more distance that was covered. Even though they were far away, they were staring into the whites of their eyes. Then… the gap was just about gone and their attacks collided. This caused a disturbance in the water below them. The fresh water was acting like the ocean during a storm and the hands were pushing closer and closer together.

_Let's start a war,  
So who's to blame?  
When it ends, it starts to rain down!_

"_It is not meaningless…to me… you have become my best friend."_ Sasuke's voice echoed in Naruto's head as he was trying to push his technique closer to Sasuke. _"Because of that with this Rasengan, I have to make sure of something. What did Sasuke mean by that?" _ Naruto thought just before the attacks completely collided.

BOOM!

The explosion was beyond comprehension. It caused the water to rage like an angry god and it also forced the two into separate directions, many yards away from one another. Sasuke right inside of the waterfall, but he got out of it, coughing out the excess liquid in his system.

"_Damn it. My Chidori at 100 only went that far… that jutsu…" _Sasuke thought before he remembered the fight before, when Naruto practically demolished the tank of water on top of the hospital. _"That loser."_

"_Damn it… damn it..." _Naruto swore in his head as he rose from the depths of the water.

"_Naruto… there's no doubt about it… you're serious."_ Sasuke thought before he remembered his training with Kakashi when he first learned the Chidori. He remembered that he couldn't use it more than twice or else he may die.

"_Well there's no use wasting chakra on a useless attack and I already made a statement. But with quick reflexes, I can make an opening and that will guarantee me a direct hit." _Sasuke contemplated.

"_Sasuke…if you're going to kill me, could you at least make it calmly?"_ Naruto thought as he stood up on top of the water. He stared at the somewhat tired Sasuke. _"In his mind, he seriously wants to kill me. He's dead serious."_

Then, Sasuke's cursed seal began to spread. It could be seen on the entire left side of his body until the right side was covered as well. A malicious grin crept upon the Uchiha's face.

"Did you know, Naruto, that in a battle between first class ninjas, the two can tell what they intend to do as soon as their fists touch?" Sasuke asked, beginning to sound crazy. "Well… CAN YOU READ MY MIND!"

With that, Sasuke launched a humongous fireball out of his mouth, which made a direct hit to Naruto's chest. Then, Sasuke swiftly moved to Naruto's left side and kicked him right into the face, sending him flying across the bottom of the waterfall. Naruto landed into the depths. As he began to stand up, he remembered when he was younger; he kind of looked up to Sasuke. He knew was a bit of loner, but he still had everyone and could do anything.

While he was thinking, Sasuke jumped over him, landed behind him, and punched him in the left cheek. Naruto thought back when he just proclaimed Sasuke as a rival. Naruto wanted to beat him, to show he wasn't weak, and to prove that he was better. But deep down, he knew that Sasuke was better than him. Naruto wanted to be like him. And when Sasuke first acknowledged him in the preliminaries of the third round of the Chuunin Exams, he was happy.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar and held him in the air. And while he was in the air, Naruto thought that they didn't need to meet one another's fists to understand each other, to read each other. Then, Naruto was surrounded by a red aura. His canine teeth grew slightly as did his fingernails.

"**NARUTO! IT'S TOO LATE FOR YOU NOW!" **Sasuke said demonically as chakra formed in his left hand.

Naruto's eyes became red as the blood flowing in his veins and his pupils became slits. Then… blood touched the water below them.

_At times I think that all I need is summer sun,  
Burning in my eyes and breaking through the trees,  
At times I feel my place is empty,  
It looks as though I never met me,  
But my smile does only show one side of me._

Blood was still hitting the water. It was seeping through Naruto's teeth. It was pouring down his arm, like the pillar of water behind them.

"_Sasuke… I refuse to give up on you…" _Naruto thought as he flashed back to his childhood. When he went to the park, the parents took their kids away from him. He sadly walked away and noticed Sasuke sitting at the dock. The two made faces at each other before turning away and Naruto walked away with a grin on his face.

"_I won't let Orochimaru take you and use you!"_ Naruto screamed in his head. He grabbed Sasuke's arm, which was sticking out of the right side of his torso.

"**You prevented me from hitting your heart. But no matter, for I punctured your right lung."** Sasuke said darkly. He pulled his arm out of Naruto's chest. Blood came out at that point. "Your right arm is useless now. You can't make seals. Hell, you can barely breath."

He grabbed Naruto by the neck and began to strangle him. Sasuke kept in mind about the requirement for the Mangekyou Sharingan; to kill his best friend. _"It's over."_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto swiftly grabbed Sasuke's arm and threw him about a yard away from him. The red glow was intensifying.

"_What the hell? That red chakra… where the hell did he get that kind of power!"_ Sasuke yelled in his mind.

His eyes widened with fear. He saw something so evil, so demonic that even Itachi would fear it; the Kyuubi. It looked like the Kyuubi was right there in front of Sasuke, but it was the chakra emitting from Naruto. The massive wound on Naruto's chest healed instantly, as if it weren't even there.

"_IMPOSSIBLE!" _Sasuke thought in fear.

"**SASUKE! I will not let you to Orochimaru! I don't care if I have to break your arms and legs, YOU'RE NOT GOING!" **Naruto roared like a demon.

_And I can show you a little slice of everyone,  
Laughing in the dark I think you're having fun,  
The sunlight in your face that time,  
Washes away all the grime,  
Makes me forget just how much I hate you tonight._

"_This… is Naruto! It can't be! What's this pressure I'm feeling!"_ Sasuke thought in total shock as he looked at the semi-transformed Naruto. _"What is that red chakra anyway! Is he a… demon?"_ "What the hell are you?"

"**I am… a friend." **Naruto simply stated. **"That's why I refuse to give you up to Orochimaru. Even if I have to snap all of your appendages bit by bit, there is no way in Hell you're leaving to go to a creep like him."**

Naruto swiftly moved towards his comrade. His speed was unreal. The water's ripples became like waves when he moved. He was about to swipe Sasuke with his claws, but he blocked the right-handed slash. Naruto howled like a wolf on a full moon. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and then threw him into the water.

"_He's strong."_ Sasuke thought as he was about to perform a fire type jutsu. He released the Goukakyuu, which seemed to make a direct hit at Naruto, but he let out a roar and fireball looked like it disappeared.

"_WHAT! With my chakra alone…" _Sasuke began to think, until he saw something. Or at least he thought he did. But it was Naruto, practically flying a breakneck speed. He made multiple punches and kicks to every point in Sasuke's body, from his face to his legs. Naruto then made on final attack, which caused Sasuke to crash right into the wall of rock that surrounded the two fighters. Naruto followed, putting his arm in front of Sasuke's neck to constrict him.

"Are you awake yet? If you're still not sure, I'll break practically every bone in your body and bring you back immobile." Naruto threatened, his voice seeming to be normal instead of demonic.

Sasuke began to laugh like Orochimaru. The thought of his mother, father, brother, and himself came to mind. "Shut the fuck up already. You don't know anything about me. You can't understand me if you never had a family." Sasuke began before screaming. "You had nothing from the start! What do you understand about me? HUH! We suffer from our bonds! You don't know how it feels to lose a family!"

Sasuke then made a powerful to knock Naruto out of the way. Naruto grabbed onto the rocky wall. He looked at the Uchiha in a sad yet emotionless way. "You may be right. I might not know about real families. But… when I'm with Iruka-sensei… I wonder…if that feels like having a dad. When I'm around you… I wonder…"

Naruto stopped in his tracks. He stared at his teammate and his teammate stared at Naruto. He remembered when they argued, just bickering siblings. "…If it's like… having a brother."

"Why? Why would you go to this for me?" Sasuke asked.

"Because its one of the first bonds I've had. That's why I have to stop you!" Naruto said.

Then, the memories of when they first saw each other came. When Sasuke was by the dock, and Naruto was walking on the hill by it. They smirked when they looked away from one another.

Back in reality, Sasuke's eyes began to change. A third comma appeared with the other two. The Sharingan had evolved for him. "Then come Naruto. I'll break that bond!"

_It's raining hard again here now,  
That'll never change…_

"Break them?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Then… why your headband?"

"Because now… I acknowledge your strength. You are one that knows the pain of solitude, as I do. And that pain can make a person stronger." Sasuke explicated. "By cutting off these bonds, I will grow even stronger. But as of right now, we'll fight as equals… but you still won't be able to make a scratch on my forehead."

"Sasuke… no matter what you say… it's useless." Naruto said with a low growl.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with eyes as cold as ice. "The time of talking is over and done with. Now… come."

Naruto charged at him with god-like speed. It almost seemed like there were two Narutos. Sasuke's upgraded Sharingan watched Naruto's movements and swiftly moved to his left to avoid Naruto's fist. Sasuke looked at Naruto as he moved out of the way and realized why he saw multiple Narutos.

"His movements that I couldn't catch before… I see them now! When he moves with the slight way the power enters his whole body. The image of his next appears clearly in my eyes!" he thought in total shock and amazement of his newfound ability.

In his eyes, he saw Naruto trying to punch him with his right, but he bobbed under it. It practically missed! All the damage done was a little scratch on Sasuke's cheek.

"If I have these eyes…" Sasuke contemplated. "I can preserve how much chakra is used. The cursed seal uses too much of that."

"Sasuke's movements are different than before…" Naruto thought with minor confusion. "But it doesn't matter! At this rate, I can't lose!"

"If I can see the image of predicting his movements, and combine it with timing…" Sasuke contemplated. Then, he was about to perform a hook punch to Naruto's left cheek and… BOOM! The impact sent Naruto flying! He slid on the rocks before making a crash landing in the water below.

"No! Damn! He can predict my moves!" Naruto thought before he charged at Sasuke. But Sasuke gave him a back kick to the chin. Naruto landed in the water again, but this time Sasuke had a hold of his leg. "I… I can't… I can't get back up! He's got me!"

"**Heh heh…"** a dark voice spoke in Naruto's mind. **"You are weak, aren't you, child? You should be thanking… me… The one who sealed me… the Yondaime Hokage… you are just like him." **

Then, Naruto's skin began to bubble. Sasuke let go of Naruto. The red aura had returned and this time, it seemed more powerful. It was forming over his hands, creating a claw-like glow. He went down on hands and feet on top of the water. His canines extended even more and his six scars grew to like whiskers. He had two ear-like auras surrounding his head and tail from the back of him. It was like he was the Kyuubi.

"_This… guy…"_ Sasuke thought fearfully.

_Let's start a war,  
So who's to blame?  
When it ends it starts to rain down!_

Sasuke was frozen with shock. He couldn't believe what happened to Naruto. _"Bubbles… bubbles bursting… that red chakra… that is not your average chakra."_ he thought. He then remembered when Naruto and Jiraiya set off to find Tsunade. He recalled the conversation between the Sannin and his sociopath of a brother talk about Naruto. _"You seem to have a special power… now I get it!"_

Then, Naruto shot towards him like a bat out of Hell. Sasuke's eyes could just barely see his movements. Naruto was about to Sasuke with his claw but he moved away from the attack. It was a close call, or so he thought. The red energy itself became a claw and swiped the Uchiha, sending him hurtling above the lake below them. Sasuke skipped on the water like he was a tossed rock. Though, he skidded on the aqua until he stopped.

"_What the hell was that! I saw his moves, but his chakra moved by itself! It's like it has a mind of its own! I can't wait for it even with my Sharingan!"_ Sasuke cursed in his head.

He then made the seals, figuring that it was too risky to do close fighting. He performed the Grand Fireball, but Naruto's aura was protecting him from the flames!

"_The chakra's acting like a shield, like with Gaara and his sand!" _Sasuke thought, losing his cool and going into a panic mode. _"Okay okay, just calm down. There's no way he can get me if we're this far apart."_

Oh, how wrong he was. The chakra claw extended itself, causing Sasuke to receive a combination of palm heel and a claw attack. He was going, going, going on top of the life force of every living being on the face of the Earth, until he crashed into the stonewall. Then, as he got up, the black markings were there. He was once again able to use the infamous cursed seal.

"_Well it's about time I can change. I could've been killed!" _Sasuke yelled in his head. While he wasn't looking, the chakra claw grabbed him while Naruto's natural fist was about to punch him square in the face. The impact of the punch was beyond words. It was much more powerful than the claw itself. Sasuke was slammed into the wall. But… a familiar laugh came from him; the malicious laugh of Orochimaru.

"I'm not even hurt." he said as he began to stand up. "You didn't hurt me, Naruto."

He began to change. His hair was growing longer and changing color. **"You were special, Naruto… but not anymore. I am more special than you are."**

Sasuke resembled a female. His hair was longer and had a dark gray color, though not as dark as his skin. His hands looked like claws. He had purple lipstick on. And his eyeballs were jet black. He had reached his Level Two cursed seal.

_Yeah,  
Yeah,  
Yeah,  
For sure!_

"Special? You mean that…" Naruto said with a growling voice.

"**Fufufu… I will not lose." **Sasuke said.

Naruto charged towards Sasuke with great speed. He was about to swipe him. When he made his strike, he caused rocks to crumble and dust to pick up. He hit Sasuke, or at least he thought he did. He was catapulted to one of the rocks walls, which caused a massive crater and dust to surround him. When it cleared, he saw a flesh-like yet dragon-like wing sticking out of Sasuke's left shoulder blade. Another one came out of his right side.

"Sasuke… what the…" Naruto gasped in stun.

"_Damn it. It's just like that guy said. The seal is going to corrode my body. I don't have any more time to waste." _Sasuke thought.

"I… I can't feel my left arm!" Naruto went, as the aura on his left arm was gone. But, it slowly returned, surrounding the arm. "That power… of course there was a risk."

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "Did you know… that this place is called 'Valley of the End'? It's called that because it's the border of the country. It's the perfect site, wouldn't you say?"

Naruto just looked at Sasuke. He knew what he was getting at.

"As I said, the parley has ended. It's finally here; the finale." Sasuke said sinisterly.

Sasuke quickly made the seals while Naruto gathered energy into his hand. Sparks flew from Sasuke's hand whereas the ball of chakra in Naruto's hand had an aura of it's own. The sparks around Sasuke's hand became a shade resembling jet-black. They then charged.

_Yeah!  
Yeah!  
Yeah!  
For Sure!_

They kept running, faster and faster towards each other. Just like trains about to collide into one another. Sasuke's wings gave him a boost in his speed, which was an important attribute when using the Chidori. Naruto only used his legs. That's all he needed, for his speed in this new mode was a rival to Sasuke's wings.

"**CHIDORI!"**

"**RASENGAN!"**

_Let's start a war,  
So who's to blame?  
When it ends it starts to rain,  
Yeah,_

The attacks didn't even touch each other. Yet, a sphere surrounded the opponents. This was because of the massive energy of both of their techniques. Their hands went to two different directions. Sasuke went for the chest, while Naruto went for the head. When Naruto's Rasengan barely touched Sasuke's forehead protector, it made a gash across it, like the headbands of Akatsuki.

_Starts to rain  
Yeah,_

Then, there was total darkness in the large orb. It had become pitch black. Not only that but it was expanding in size at a rapid pace. It was practically conquering the waterfall above them. Then, a smaller white orb appeared in the center of it and made the sound of crackling thunder. Then… ka-boom. Like phoenix before it dies, the globe exploded.

_Starts to rain  
Yeah,_

The two opponents couldn't even see each other. They were slowly fading into the light. Then, it was pure white. They saw themselves performing an odd handshake with their index and middle fingers before that image disappeared. Back in reality, Sasuke was standing over an unconscious Naruto. A circle of light surrounded the two from the opening in the cloudy sky. But shortly after, the circle slowly shrunk until it and light from it was gone.

_Starts to rain  
Yeah,_

As Sasuke stared down at Naruto, his damaged headband was becoming undone. It untied itself before it hit the ground, right next to Naruto. He looked at him, in an almost sad way.

"I…" Sasuke began. But he stopped. He looked up at the sky before feeling an immense pain in his abdomen. He coughed up blood, also, right by his so-called best friend. He then walked away, towards the Sound Country. At that moment, rain poured upon him and Naruto.

_Starts to rain down!_


End file.
